moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Stormwind House of Nobles (Former)
The House of Nobles is a body of men and women of noble birth from within the Kingdom of Stormwind who collectively form the governing body of the Kingdom under the direction of King Varian Wrynn. In the years before the First War the House of Nobles enjoyed a great degree of power and authority within the Kingdom of Azeroth, their powers of purse and the loyalty of their men at arms all serving as a check upon the King of Stormwind. History With the fall of Stormwind after the First War the House suffered major setbacks. Nearly all of the House's members had been exiled from their lands as a result of the orcish occupation and, upon returning to their holdings after the Second War, found that much of their power had diminished. Having to rebuild their holdings and regain much of their lost wealth, their ability to influence practical government over the King's authority waned. The House of Nobles did enjoy a brief surge in power, however, during the disappearance of King Varian Wrynn during a diplomatic mission to Theramore. With the King missing and the Prince Anduin Llane Wrynn still too young to effectively rule, the dragon Onyxia, disguised as the Lady Katrana Prestor was able to, in conjunction with the House of Nobles, effectively rule the Kingdom. The elevated power of the House under Prestor, however, would be prove to be short lived. When Marshal Reginald Windsor unveiled Prestor as the dragon Onyxia, the influence of the House of Nobles crumbled almost immediately. Already suspicious of the House after the revealing of Lord Gregor Lescovar as a traitor to the Defias Brotherhood, the image of the House was tattered and, with the return of King Varian, its power totally drained. Current Status To date the House of Nobles, although still an important function of Stormwind's government, primarily operates in the background of the King of Stormwind. With confidence in the House at record lows and the presence of a strong monarch, the House is mostly relegated to the day to day bureaucratic functions of running Varian's vast Kingdom and the passage of basic laws. Positions within the House of Nobles There are several important administrative positions within the House of Nobles, most of which being appointed by the session rather then having one person holding the position for a fixed amount of time. Lord Speaker The main functions of the Lord Speaker are to take the chair in debates held in the chamber of the House of Nobles and to maintain that issues appearing on that session's docket are taken care of in some form or another. The title of Lord Speaker is the official, but rarely used title for position, as it addresses a person who carries the title between sessions. The title Session Speaker issued for a temporary Lord Speaker that takes the responsibilities for that session only. Clerk of the House The Clerk is responsible for maintaining a comprehensive list of Stormwind Peers found throughout the realm, as well as providing transcripts from sessions. Often, there are more than one Clerks appointed at any given time. Serjeant-at-Arms Often a senior officer of the Stormwind Army, or a member of the Botherhood of the Horse, the Serjeant-at-Arms is responsible for maintaining order within the House of Nobles and making sure the security around Stormwind Keep at the time of the session is acceptable. Active Members (NPCs) *Count Remginton Ridgewell *Baron Aldous Lescovar ((There are a presumidly large number of members within the House, however, few actually appear as NPCs in WoW.)) Active Members (Players) Elwynn Forest *Lord Maxen Montclair, Duke of Westridge. (Maxen) *Lady Mairaed Montclair, Duchess of Westridge. (Mairaed/Callaghhan) *Lady Heida K. Hohenzollern, Margrave of Southeastern Elwynn. (Hohenzollern) *Lord Erich Gottfried Manstein, Count of Eastvale and Baron of Faulkenburg. (Manstein) *Lord Anthony Valron, Duke of Northshire. (Türin) *Lady Rosielyn Gwen Seyfried, Baroness of Lontshire. (Rosielyn) Redridge Mountains *Lady Matilde Claurice, Maiden. (Matilde) *Lord-Protector Darith Isenhammer, Earl of Stonewatch. (Endarith) Duskwood *Lord Levi Morne, Count of Brightbank. (Levimorne) *Lord Meldras Calister, Duke of Duskwood. (Meldras) Westfall *Lady Abigail Ellerian, Maiden. (Abi) *Lord Isaac Whitfield, Baron of Westbank (Isaàc) Former Members (NPCs) *Lord Baurles K. Wishock (Assassinated) *Lord Gregor Lescovar (Assassinated) *Lady Katrana Prestor (Actually the Black Dragon Onyxia in disguise; Deceased) *Sir S. J. Erlgadin (Refuses to uphold his position) Category:Organizations Category:Kingdom of Stormwind Category:Stormwind Peerage